tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Blodwen Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , , |blood status = |marital status = Married (1973-1981) |Title = * * Riddare Charmör Maka (as of 1978, via marriage to Anton) |Signature = - |Died = , The Pink Monstrosity, , and , (killed evading capture by either Alastor or Ayanda Moody after targeting a nasty curse at Alastor, years) |alias = * Baby (by Anton) * Wen (by Anton) * Wendy (by friends) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'10" |hair = Blonde |eyes = Amber |skin = Light |family = * Anton Eriksson (husband) * Gavin Eriksson (son) * Dafydd Eriksson (son) * Eira Eriksson (daughter) * Ercwlff Vaughan (father) † * Aeronwen Vaughan (née Laugharan) (mother) † * Gwydion Vaughan (brother) * Cadwal Vaughan (brother) † * Morithic Vaughan (brother) † * Eira Vaughan (paternal aunt) † * Benyna Vaughan (née Behn) (paternal grandmother) † * Heylewith Vaughan (paternal grandfather) † * Frostenden Laugharan (maternal uncle) † * Tegwared Laugharan (maternal uncle) † * Adelelm Laugharan (maternal uncle) * Aeleva Laugharan (née Nightshade) (maternal grandmother) † * Gwasmichael Laugharan (maternal grandfather) † * Anders Eriksson (brother-in-law) † * Petra Rosecrest (sister-in-law) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Ulrik Eriksson (father-in-law) † * Brigitte Eriksson (mother-in-law) † * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Boggart = The silhouette of a man obscured by dark smoke, whenever she tries to approach and the closer she gets the more he more he seems to be made from it. |jukebox = Please Don't Leave Me (P!nk) (if she had ever had the chance to open it this would be it, let's be honest) |Wand = Aspen, 15⅜", |House = |Loyalty = * ** * ** * Swedish National Team (supporter of) * Västernorrland Valkyries (supporter of) * Anton Eriksson (husband) * Eriksson Family (in-laws) * Vaughan Family (family) * Death eaters |job = Member of the Wizengamot |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Blodwen "Wendy" Eira Eriksson (née Vaughan), , ( - ) was a . She was the abusive first wife of Anton Eriksson, as well as the mother fo his first three children: Gavin, Dafydd, and Eira Eriksson. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Violent Outburst Later Years Intermediate Years Early Career Gaining a Position on the Wizengamot Marriage to Anton Start of Abuse Pressuring for Children Paranoia and Irrational Behaviours First Wizarding War Escalation of Abuse Birth of Children Death Post Mortem Trivia Etymology References Category:Wizengamot Category:Death Eaters Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Vaughan Family Category:Eriksson Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:First Wizarding War Casualties Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Killing Curse Users Category:Cruciatus Curse Users Category:Blasting Curse Users Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Imperius Curse Users Category:Kalle's Curse Users Category:Laugharan Family Category:Behn Family